Goblet of Fire: Hermione's View
by BrAzArRe
Summary: This Is Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire In Hermione's POV with changes to it.  Also will Be Cedric/Hermione :
1. Intro

**So first Harry Potter Fanfic. So please take it easy one me :) **

**Summary: This is going to be In Hermione's POV in Goblet of Fire but there will be different things. and also will be Hermione/Cedric.**

**I don't own Harry Potter just some of the ideas in this fanfic.**

* * *

_She couldn't believe she was actually going to this thing._

_Her, Hermione Jean Granger, was going to The Quidditch World Cup._

_She being the one that hates Quidditch, well not hate but pretty close._

_She just didn't understand the point to it._

_Which is why she didn't understand why she was going to the bloody World Cup!_

_Well really she did._

_One reason being in the form other two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley._

_Who both loved Quidditch._

_And two being she didn't have anything else to do during the rest of the summer after having finished all her summer homework._

She laid there in the bed listening to the sound of one Ginny Weasley snoring softly in the bed next to hers.

Hermione was staying with the Weasley family for the rest of the summer for the Quidditch world Cup along with Harry.

And then following that, off to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her fourth year.

As she laid there thinking about both upcoming events she heard Molly Weasley coming down the hall.

"Ginny. . . Hermione dear. . . It's time to get up. You guys have a little journey ahead of you. Better get ready and eat breakfast before you head out. I'll just go wake the boys. . . . you know how they can be.", Mrs. Weasley said, rolling her eyes before moving off to wake the others.

Hermione sighed and sat up.

She looked to her right and saw Ginny doing the same.

They both grinned at each other as they heard the sounds of grumpy boys being woken up down the hall.

Hermione jumped up and quickly got dressed before heading downstairs for breakfast.

She smiled at Mrs. Weasley who had just came into the kitchen and said,"Thanks For breakfast Mrs. Weasley."

"Your welcome dear. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now you better hurry and go the others are outside waiting. And have fun dear."  
, said Mrs. Weasley, with a smile.

Hermione smiled back and moved out the door with a sigh.

_In her head thinking all the while. . . . . . . She still couldn't believe she was going to the Quidditch World Cup._

_

* * *

_

**Just the first chapter and so many more to come.**

**Hope you like but i won't know unless you review telling me :)**

**R&R**


	2. The Diggory's

**Chapter 2.**

**I don't own Harry potter Just this story about it.**

* * *

She went outside and was met by a group of sleepy looking Weasley's and Harry.

They all turned and started up the hill.

Walking for what seemed like ages before they came upon a man who shouted to them,"Over here Arthur!"

Arthur Weasley smiled and led the group over to the man.

"Kids this is Amos Diggory."

_Diggory, why does that name sound familiar?_

"Yes, nice to meet you all. I believe you may know my son Cedric?", he said, gesturing to the large tree in front of them.

On one of the higher branches she saw a young man.

He grinned at them and started to jump down.

Hermione couldn't help but stare.

_Before her stood one of the most gorgeous guys she had ever seen._

_And that's saying alot considering she knew the boy-who-every-girl-loved-harry-potter, and the Weasley men._

_Her being friends with Ron didn't stop her from noticing how hot Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy and him were._

That being said she blinked and blushed as she realized that someone might notice her gawking at the boy in front her.

During this embarrassing teenage girl moment, the others were introducing themselves.

She was still having a debate in her head when she finally looked up to a hand in her face and a very smirky Cedric Diggory.

"Hello. . . ?", he said with a tilt of his head

She blushed again and said,"Hello. . . I'm Hermione."

He nodded and moved to stand next to his Dad.

Ginny stepped up near her and said,"That is one very hot looking boy."

Hermione nodded and they both laughed earning a questioning look from all the others in their group.

"Well it's almost time. You have the portkey Amos?",asked .

Amos Diggory nodded and help up a very worn looking boot.

Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory and Cedric moved together and grasped the boot turning when the others didn't follow.

A minute passed as it dawned on them what the problem was.

They had no idea what to do.

So Arthur pointed to the portkey and stated,"Just touch it and keep it there. Don't let go until I tell you to."

The whole group moved to the three and touched the boot.

Hermione shifted nervously when she found herself crushed between one Fred Weasley and Cedric Diggory.

They both smiled at her.

She smiled back for a brief minute before she heard,"Alright here we go you lot"

_She wondered what was going to happen when she felt a weird feeling in her navel before being jerked forward and up._

_Jeez magic sometimes. . . . . . ._

**R&R**

**and I'll put more chapters up :)**


	3. Arrival

**Chapter 3.**

**How do you like it so far? This is probably going to be a long with some short chapters and some long ones. **

**I don't own Harry Potter but this story is mine.**

* * *

One minute she was being jerked all over the place and then suddenly she stopped and was slammed down to the ground.

She felt around and to her puzzlement found the ground alot softer than normal.

Her eyes grew wide when she heard a voice say,"Look love, we just met, shouldn't we wait before getting this friendly?'

She found herself blushing and frowning at the same time.

She could hear the amusement in his voice.

Seconds went by before she heard,"Hermione. . . . shouldn't you get off of him?",coming from Ginny.

She looked over to her and then down to Cedric and it dawned on her that, yes she should get off of him.

She jumped up with a nervous laugh and dusted her clothes off, looking everywhere other than the people in her group.

If she didn't know better she could have sworn she just heard a snicker come from Mr. Weasley's direction.

She saw the twin's reach a hand down to help Cedric up, who just grinned at her as if this happened to him all the time, which being as good looking as he was then maybe it did.

The silence was broken by Amos who cleared his throat and said,"Well I think we better be off. It was nice meeting you kids. Arthur I'll see you. . . . . come along Cedric."

Cedric smiled at all of them before picking up his bag and turning to walk away.

As he got a little distance away he turned back and winked at Hermione before continuing on.

Stunned she stood there with her mouth a little open.

_Did he just wink at me?_

_What the hell_?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Harry and Ron both snapped their fingers in her face.

"Hermione. . . ? We are going to go find our spot. You ok? Coming?",asked Harry, with a slightly confused look.

Ginny grabbed her arm before she could answer and dragged her away but not before Ginny said,"  
She's fine just in shock."

Hermione nodded, Ginny giggled, and Harry and Ron looked at each other confused before shrugging and said,"GIRLS!", as if that explained it all, as they started off towards their tent spot.

* * *

**R&R well what do you think? :)**


	4. Tent

**Chapter 4.**

**I'm going to try and do 3 or 4 chapters a day :)**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at the tent in front of them and frowned.

"How are we all going to fit into that thing?", she asked, gesturing to the tent in question.

"Yeah I wonder how a group of magical people could possibly figure out how to fit in a tent this small.  
. . . . . .honestly Hermione you call yourself smart.",said George smiling.

Hermione gave him a glare and opened her mouth to retort when she was interrupted.

"Just come on Hermione. You'll see.", answered Fred, holding the flap open for them.

She stepped forward and into the tent.

And felt her jaw drop in surprise.

She had walked into what looked like a three room flat.

She smiled at the Weasley's and said,"God I love magic."

They grinned back and went off to put their stuff down and relax.

Walking over to a bed and sat down.

Ginny came over to her and said,"This is cool."

Hermione nodded her agreement.

_It was really cool._

Mr. Weasley walked over to the two girls and said,"Hermione, why don't you, Ron, Harry and the Twins go get some wood and water."

"But Dad, why do we need to do that? You can just use your wand.",stated a confused Ron.

"Cause We need to keep up appearances Ron. We're muggles camping. Now go on and hurry back.", answered, before turning away.

The five got up and moved out of the tent.

_Well here we go. . . . . ._

_

* * *

_**R&R to let me know if I should keep going :)**


	5. Viktor Krum

**Chapter 5.**

**I don't own Harry Potter. :)**

* * *

They walked for a little while taking in the other people.

Hermione tilted her head and thought. . . . ._ is that a kid hanging upside down on a broom?_

Shaking her head and turning away, she heard Ron practically yell,"It's him!"

Blinking at him she said,"Him who Ron?"

"Bloody Hell Hermione. . ..him. . . . him!"

Hermione scowled and _thought well that narrows it down you prat._

Turning to Fred and George she asked."Care to translate for your dear brother?"

"Him. . . . as our word challenged brother was trying to say. . . .is Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker.",answered Fred, with a wink.

_Why in the world do these boys keep winking at me!_

She shook her head and focused on the boy they were talking about.

"He looks grumpy.", she said.

"Who the bloody hell cares if he looks grumpy. He's brilliant at Quidditch.",said Ron in one breath.

"Honestly Ron the way your going on about him. You think he was you-know-who",Hermione said frowning at him.

At that point the Twins and Ron were not listening, though she caught a grin from Harry before they moved on.

The sound of, "It was was Viktor Krum. I saw him. Wow.", coming from a muttering Ron.

_Boys. . . . . she thought. . . . .I just don't get them._

* * *

**Hmmmm that was short.**

**oh well. Lots more to come :)**

**R&R**


	6. Bill and Charlie and Ludo Bagman

**Chapter 6**

**I'm going to do alot more tonight :)**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

After they had found the water and wood they headed back to the tent.

When they arrived they found that Bill and Charlie had shown up.

She watched as the brothers said hello and gave each other slaps on the backs.

Harry walked over to them and shook hands with Bill first then Charlie.

Hermione being the last one to greet them.

She smiled and said,"Hello. It's about time you guys got here. Funny how you waited until all the work was done before you came."

"Well we all can't be house elves Hermione.",said George, smiling.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

_Fred and George had been making jokes ever since she had made one little comment on how some are badly treated._

Bill and Charlie looked from one to the other before shrugging.

Harry and Ron headed inside to give the wood and water,leaving Hermione with the 4 older boys.

She listened to their banter and smiled, siblings.

_She wished she had brothers and sisters._

She glanced up and caught the eye of one Cedric Diggory who was sitting outside a couple of tents over.

He smiled and nodded.

She stared for a minute before someone waved a hand in her face.

An arm went around her shoulders and she heard,"What's caught your fancy Granger?"

She looked up into the face of Fred.

"What?"

"Your staring awfully hard at something. . . . or someone?",he grinned back at her.

She quickly looked around to see anything she could say she was looking at instead and spotted Percy a little away.

"Ummm. . . I was looking at Percy. Who's that man with him?"

Fred glanced over and said,"Oh hey that's Ludo Bagman. what's he doing with Percy?"

As the Twins started over she heard a chuckle.

Charlie smiled knowingly and moved over to them too.

As she and Bill moved closer, he leaned over and said,"Really Hermione nice save. But anyone blind could see that, that was not who you were looking at."

She glanced back over at Cedric and saw that he was gone.

She laughed and shook her head.

_Really. . . what was up with her._

She looked back to Bill who grinned and winked at her.

_If one more guy freakin winks at me she thought_. . . . . . as Bill slowly walked over to the other men.

_. . . . . I'm going to hex 'em._

* * *

**R&R please :)**


	7. Barty Crouch and Weatherby?

**Chapter 7.**

**I'd really like to know what you guys think so far :)**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**Hermione reached the boys as she heard Fred say,"We bet thirty Galleons that Ireland will win but Krum gets the snitch."

"Ireland wins but Krum gets the snitch. . . . are you boys sure you want to bet that much money on such a risk?", asked Bagman.

"Oh yeah we're sure.",said George with a grin.

Hermione shook her head.

_Gambling at their age. . . . honestly._

"So what are you doing over here sir? Shouldn't you be getting really for the game to start?",asked Percy.

"Yes your quite right. . . . I'm waiting for Barty Crouch. I can't understand a word that this Bulgarian is saying and i need him to translate. He speaks about a hundred and fifty or so languages.",Bagman said, glancing around.

"Crouch!",questioned, an excited Percy.

Hermione disguised a laugh behind her hand with a cough.

_Percy was worst than Ron's crush on Viktor Krum. _

_Boys. . . . honestly._

She felt Bill and Charlie both doing the same on both sides of her.

She looked across their group and saw Fred and George rolling their eyes at each other.

_Obviously she wasn't the only to get that. _

"Ludo! Ahh. . . .and young Weatherby. I was looking for you Ludo.",yelled a voice behind them.

Hermione frowned. . . . . . _who the bloody hell was Weatherby._

The others seemed to be thinking the same thing.

They soon found out as they looked over at a blushing Percy.

_Ohhhhhh I get it. . . . .ohhh i do get it. That's got to hurt. _

"Hello Barty. These are my kids Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and their Hermione.",said Mr. Weasley pointing to each of them.

They all nodded to him and he said,"Yes. . yes nice to meet we should get going.  
Weatherby, Arthur I'll see you at the ministry."

And with that he disapparated.

Bagman smiled at them all before disapparting himself.

_That was. . . . interesting she thought. _

Looking over she saw Percy blushing and realized that once again Crouch had called him Weatherby.

Fred and George looked at each other debating on whether or not to make fun of him.

They were saved the choice when Harry and Ron walked up and said,"Hey we should start heading up there to find our seats."

nodded and said,"Yes, your right. Well kids let's go."

They all turned and started up the hill and into the woods.

They walked for what seemed like hours but really twenty minutes had gone by.

She gasped in awe as they made it out and found herself looking at a really huge stadium

_This may not be too bad after all. . . . . . . . _

_

* * *

_

**R&R Please :)**


	8. Dobby     Winky?

**Chapter 8 :)**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

They walked into the stadium and looked all around them.

Hermione couldn't believe how big the place was, of course it would have to be to fit that many people.

She glanced up and saw the night sky.

_Pretty. . . . but I think it might rain._

She saw Harry stop and the heard him say,"Dobby!"

_Wait. . .Dobby?_

_The house-elf?_

_Here?_

"Did sir just call me's Dobby?",said the house-elf curiously.

Hermione stared at the house-elf.

_Apparently it wasn't Dobby._

_From what Harry told her, he was a boy._

_Even though it was hard to tell, it seemed like this one was female._

"Oh sorry. . . I just thought you were someone else.",said Harry, scratching the back of his head.

_Which Hermione knew he did when he felt embarrassed and or uncomfortable._

"But I knows Dobby sir. I am Winky sir."

Harry opened his mouth to say his name when he was stopped by Winky, who said,"I knows who you are sir. Your Harry Potter."

"Yeah that's me.", he said.

And Hermione silently laughed as she saw him scratch the back of his head again.

_She knew for a fact that he hated attention and yet it seemed it was always on him._

"And how is Dobby? How's he like it being free?",asked Harry.

"oh sir. . . I is not sure you did Dobby a favor when you set him free?"

"Why's that? I thought he liked being free?"

"Being free. . . it seems like it's going to his head. He is thinking he deserves so much more. **He thinks he should be paid for his work**.", said Winky, like it was the most strangest thing she had ever heard.

"Well. . . he should be paid. You all should. You get treated so badly and you do so much with no thanks. You should be able to do what you want. . . go out and have fun. You should have choices.",said Hermione, with excitement.

The others had come up by that point and she felt Fred and George roll their eyes.

She looked up and was surprised to see that Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley nodding in agreement.

Harry seemed to agree too.

Ron and Percy were apparently not listening to the conversation.

"Fun. . . House-elve's should not be having fun. They should be doing what they are told.  
Like I is. I is not liking height miss but my master told me to come save master a seat."

_She doesn't like heights. . . . and her master has no idea. . . or doesn't care._

_People. . . unbelievable._

"Winky is a good house-elf. . . . I do what I is told.",she said, and before anyone could say anything she moved off to sit further down from them.

Hermione shook her head in frustration.

_I wish I knew who her master was. . . I'd give him a piece of my mind._

"So that was a House-elf. She was a weird one.",said Ron, shaking his head.

"Yeah well _Ronald_, not all of us can be as great and normal as you are.",said Hermione, glaring at the boy.

Before an arguement could start they heard,"Well. . . Arthur I didn't know you'd be here.  
Why these seats must have set you back a few."

Hermione didn't have to turn to know who was talking.

Lucious Malfoy.

_Well here we go again. . . . . . ._

**R&R please:)**


	9. The Malfoy's

**Chapter 9 **

**I don't own Harry Potter :)**

**So how am I doing? **

* * *

She turned around and saw three people.

Lucious Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and a woman who she assumed was Malfoy's Mother.

She felt the others crowd in behind her.

"Well hello how are you?", asked Mr. Weasley, in a polite tone.

Lucious smiled and said,"I'm well. This is my wife Narcissa. And I'm sure you know my son Draco. How are. . . . . ."

Draco interrupted his father by saying,"We were personally invited by Fudge."

He smirked like they should be applauding at this piece of news.

His father pushed him back beside him and stated.

"There is no need to boast Draco, at least not in this company."

And with a sneer at Hermione they moved off.

She sat there and took a breath.

_Why do I always let them get to me?_

_It shouldn't matter what they think or say._

_But it does._

As she stood there she heard others move off to their seats and when she looked up it was just her and Mr. Weasley.

He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione dear. . . . you of all people should know that when Malfoy talks, one should not listen. We start listening to them and we may catch their stupidity."

She laughed and nodded.

He looked down at her with a look as if to say _"You good now?"_

She smiled at him and got one in return.

_Really she knew he was right._

_She should learn to tune the Malfoy's out when they talk._

_It's never something good that comes out of their mouths._

Turning around she walked to her seat beside Billand sat down.

_Ok now that, that is over we can finally get started._

_Things have been so eventful._

_Hope nothing else happens._

Someone sat down in the seat on her right and said,"This seat taken?"

_Why does that voice sound familiar?_

_Looking up she sighed. . . . she should have known. . . . ._

_

* * *

_

**Review please and hopefully keep reading :)**


	10. AN I am continuing the story

Hey just a little note. sorry its taken me a while to do this. I'll be doing more soon but have to get caught up on alot of things so be patient :)


	11. The Start and Conversations

**So been a while huh? Sorry about that. Things have been really crazy and I'm only able to do one chapter right now.**

**I don't own Harry Potter Just this story :)**

**

* * *

**"Well Look who it is. . . . Miss Hermione Granger. It seems I'm seeing alot of you lately.", said Cedric, as he sat down next to her.

"Considering we were heading to the same place at the exact time. . . . . yeah so hard to believe I would see you around here.", Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

She looked over at him when he didn't say anything.

He was just staring at her with the weirdest smile.

_Jeez stop that. . . . he was just way to hot for his own good._

_Wait. . . now stop that. _

_You shouldn't be thinking that._

_Great now your having a conversation with yourself in front of him._

_Is he still staring. . . .yep he is . . . . that's just great._

She sighed and heard him laugh.

"Whats the joke?", she asked, tilting her head at him.

He stared at her for a second longer before breaking out into a grin and said,"Nothing it just looked like you were having a really interesting conversation with yourself."

She laughed and said," You know what. . . . I really wasn't."

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and said," Hermione. . . . its started."

Looking over at Harry she smiled.

_He had the most excited look on his face._

_Of course it was Quidditch they were talking about here._

_She turned to Cedric and noticed he had the same exact expression as Harry._

_Boys. . . . really._

_But looking at him right that minute. . . . she couldn't help be excited too._

_Maybe this really wouldn't be as bad as she expected. . . . . _

* * *

**Well tell me what you thought :)**

**And I'll try to update more.**


	12. Staring Contest?

**Well HEY I'm back. I'm sorry it took forever to get this chapter on here but I only recently could get to a computer. SO enjoy and hope you like. **

**Remember Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. Only this version of the story does. Neither do the characters. . . . **

* * *

_Well this didn't turn out so bad. . . ._

Hermione looked around as the others stood up cheering.

It seemed like the game had ended.

She sat there for a second before standing as well.

_This was actually fun._

No sooner had she thought this when all of a sudden she was picked up and twirled around.

Her heart beat faster when she glanced up and realized who it was.

Cedric had picked her up and swung her around in the air.

After what seemd like forever he finally stopped but still held onto her.

She looked up at him and thought. . . _wow he's pretty tall._

_And he has the most prettiest eyes._

_Wait. . . . jeez your not supposed to be thinking that._

_What in the world is going on with you girl?_

She laughed nervously, moving out of his arms and said,"Wow great game huh?"

Cedric just smiled at her.

They sat there for a minute in silence before she heard a voice say,"Well if you two are done with the staring contest. . . I think its time to leave."

She turned toward the voice and found Ginny standing there with a knowing smile.

"Right. . .time to go. It was nice talking. . . .well not talking but sitting with you Cedric. See you later.",said Hermione, looking at the ground.

"You too Hermione.", he said, grinning at her.

Her and Ginny walked a liitle aways before she turned back to find him staring after her.

_Hmmmm thats new._

**Ginny's POV**

_Ginny smiled as she looked at a certain bushy haired girl, who she came to think of as her best friend, act like she never talked to a boy before._

_As Hermione and her walked away for Cedric thay both looked back to see him staring after them with a small smile on his face._

_Well, well, well, things are looking alot more interesting this school year, she thought._

_This should be fun. . . ._

* * *

**Well? Not the greatest but I wanted to get something on here. Let me know? R&R? IF i should even continue this or not.**


	13. Trouble

**Sorry it's been forever and there is more to come. Already have the next chapter written but have to wait to type it up. Harry Potter is not mine but this version of the story is.**

* * *

The group made their way back to their tents.

The boys alot more energetically than the girls.

Hermione laughed along with the others when the Weasley Twins teased Ron about his "crush" on Viktor Krum.

Things seemed to be settling down so Hermione moved off from the others to the corner of the tent.

_What was Up with Diggory?_

_Why did it seem like he was paying her alot of attention?_

_Or maybe I'm just overreacting._

_She shook her head thinking,w__hy am i even worried about this?_

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the first screams coming from outside the tent.

She did however hear the next ones that seemed like they were right next to her.

"What on Earth is going on out there?", she said, looking toward the others for answers.

They all shrugged, confused themselves as to what was going on outside.

Mr. Weasley stepped toward the entrance and said,"You lot stay here and I'll look and see whats going on."

And with that he was gone.

Hermione stood up and paced around the entrance with a very bad feeling in her gut.

She looked over at her best friends with a worried look when someone burst into the tent behind her.

In the process knocking her over and landing on top pf her.

"What the bloody. . . . .Cedric?",She asked, turning her head and looking at him.

He was still laying on her, looking very out of breath. "We need to get out of here now. What are ya'll still doing here? Do you not hear what is going on outside?",he said, answering her.

They all seemed to sit there a minute in silence before Harry spoke up.

"Look mate, as much as we enjoy you laying on our dear Hermione. . . do you think maybe you could get up off of her?"

Cedric and Hermione looked at each for a minute before it seemed to register to him.

He jumped up and put out a hand to her.

Harry and Ron however moved to help her instead, giving Cedric a werid look.

_Both thinking, What is it with these two and laying on top of each other?_

Hermione dusted herself off and asked,"Ok now tell us what's going on out there?"

She crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly.

_He grinned thinking, man she is pretty cute when she does that_.

His thoughts were stopped by another scream.

_So not the time to be thinking this mate, he said to himself._

This time they all jumped to the entrance, pushing each other to get outside.

Hermione gasped in horror when she finally caught a look at what was happening.

What seemed like four people being spun in the air by dark hooded figures.

While other hooded ones shot then with other spells.

She could hear laughter mixing with the screams.

Harry pushed over to her and asked,"Who are they? Why are they doing this?"

"DEATH EATERS. And they are doing it beacuse it makes them happy. Now we really need to get out of here. We need to get Hermione far away from them.",said Cedric.

"Not that I'm objecting to leaving but why is getting Hermione away from here so important?",asked Ron, a little confused.

"Muggle-Born here Ron!",snapped Hermione.

It seemed to sink into his brain because his eyes grew wide.

Just then Mr. Weasley ran back to them and said,"Bill, Charlie we need to go help the others. Fred, George your in charge of Ginny and you four stick together. Hide now until one of us three come for you." And again with that last comment him and the older two Weasley's were gone.

Fred and George both grabbed Ginny's hands and Fred said,"Ok boys and girls lets go. You four stick close to us."

They all nodded and moved off towards the trees surrounding the camp site.

The Twins and Ginny in the lead.

Oh man did things just get complicated.

* * *

**R&R? Sorry it seems a little rushed. another chapter coming soon.**


End file.
